The Wedding
by vinny1996
Summary: A sequel to "A Krum Baby." Eighteen year-old, Mafalda Pewett gets married to twenty-four year-old, Viktor Krum.
1. Chapter 1

**"Are you marrying him because you're pregnant with his baby?"**

**Eighteen year-old, Mafalda Prewett was in the Burrow's kitchen with her twenty year-old cousin, Ginny Weasley. It was about midnight. Everyone else was sleeping.**

**"I really love him," answered Mafalda. "You know, like you and Harry."**

**"But, you're eighteen while Viktor is twenty-four."**

**"Yeah, but you're twenty, while Harry is twenty-one!"**

**"That's a one year difference! You are six years younger than Viktor! He was your professor at Hogwarts!"**

**"Yeah," said Mafalda. "But, I didn't have feelings for Viktor until I left school. An age difference doesn't mean nothing, you could be fifty while someone is twenty. It's love."**

**"I guess," said Ginny. "Why aren't you waiting until the baby is born to get married?"**

**"Me and Viktor want this baby born into this world with married parents."**

**"That's a good decision," said Ginny. "I like how you're having your wedding in December. During "the most wonderful time of the year!""**

**Mafalda and Ginny laughed.**

**"Do you think Viktor will be a good father?" asked Ginny.**

**"Of course! Do you see him with Victorie? She's his goddaughter but he treats her like one of his own. You've seen the gifts he has bought her."**

**"Yeah," Ginny said. "You are a very lucky girl."**

**Mafalda smiled. "I never thought I would end up with the most famous Quidditch player in the world, who is now a Transfiguration professor!"**

**"You got a good taste in men, while he's got a good taste in women."**

**"Very funny. I remember my first year at Hogwarts. Remember, the Triwizard Tournament. I remember the Durmstrang ship coming towards the castle, I remember everyone in awe when they saw Viktor. I wasn't brought up in the wizarding community, so I didn't know who he was. He was taller than me, and still is! He was quiet, though. I remember him going after Hermione the entire year."**

**"Did you have a crush on him back then? Just like any other girl?"**

**"I thought he looked cute," said Mafalda. "But I never pictured myself with him. I pictured this woman who has dark brown hair, thin, and his height. And plus, why would he want a Slytherin?"**

**"He sat at Slytherin table the first night. I remember that."**

**"Yeah. I was nowhere near him. I was on the left end of the table, near the headmaster's podium. Everyone just kept glancing at him."**

**"Well," said Ginny. "Seven years later."**

**"I knew Viktor since my fifth year," said Mafalda. "But as a teacher student thing. I was kind of shocked that the most famous Quidditch seeker in the world is my Transfiguration teacher. Well, about the end of July, I bumped into him while I was shopping in Diagon Alley. He invited me for a drink in the Leaky Cauldron, we talked for a couple of hours."**

**"Ooh la la!"**

**"Shut up, Ginny! Anyways, he moved to London after the term ended, so he invited to his house."**

**"Nice place?"**

**"Amazing place! It was like a mini castle! His broomstick was inside a glass case with his Quidditch robes. He had many trophies around the house. And, we just talked."**

**"Talking about?"**

**"What I have done after seventh year, his retirement from Quidditch, and the things we have in common."**

**"Did you find it strange talking to your former professor?"**

**"At first, yeah. But as time went by, I thought of him as a friend, and not a professor."**

**"So, what happened after that?"**

**"He got his driver's license, so he drove me home."**

**"Viktor Krum knows how to drive?!"**

**"Yeah, he learned about a year ago."**

**"Good driver?"**

**"Good for a beginner."**

**"Okay, okay," Ginny said. "When did it become all romantic?"**

**"Well, he invited me to dinner at this fancy restaurant in like the beginning of August. Great dinner, we talked about what we wanted to do with our lives, what our families were like."**

**"Good conversation."**

**"Yeah," said Mafalda. "So, we went out on a couple of more dates. And, I started getting feelings for him. I already knew he had feelings for me, I just wasn't sure if I want to have a relationship with him. In the middle of August, he invited me to his house. I was already there like about ten times. I went, and he told me his true feelings he has for me. He is such a softy."**

**"Is he? I never thought of Viktor Krum as a "softy!""**

**"Me neither! Anyways, he told me he loves me, and I told him I began getting feelings for him. He kissed me on the cheek, but he kissed me on the cheek every time he's seen me. But, this was a longer kiss. I looked into his eyes while he looked into mine. I'm like, "he has such beautiful eyes!""**

**"I've noticed!"**

**"Yeah! So, I leaned closer towards Viktor. He leaned closer towards me, and then, we kissed. And after that, I got pregnant!"**

**"Wow! How did you tell Viktor you were pregnant?"**

**"Well, it was the end of August. I went to his house again, we were watching tv, and ate dinner. After dinner, I had to tell him. So I told him, "Viktor, I'm pregnant.""**

**"Did he choke on his food!"**

**"No, he was calm, relaxed, but his eyes became huge! I think he was just in shock. I think he never thought he was going to have a kid. He was happy, excited."**

**"That's sweet."**

**"I know! So, during the end of August and middle of September, I visited and slept over at his house. I was living with my parents, they were so happy for me."**

**"They didn't think you were too young?"**

**"My mum has this thing where she says "You become pregnant at any age because you are ready to have a baby."" Like, if your thirty and having your first baby, you're ready for a baby."**

**"I get it."**

**"So, Viktor was saying that I should move in with him. I was very close with him and I was only with him for about a month or two."**

**"Yeah," said Ginny. "But you first met him in '98? So, you knew him for about three years."**

**"I was thinking if I should move in with my baby's father or not? He wanted to become involved in this baby's life, which is a great thing! But, my parents wanted me to stay with them, but told me to follow my heart."**

**"And?"**

**"I moved in with Viktor in the middle of September. You already know that! He was such a gentleman, too! So, it's like the end of September we were in downtown London walking around. We went on the London Eye, and when we were at the top. He proposed."**

**"On knee?"**

**"No," said Mafalda. "I didn't want men who wanted a proposal bigger then the wedding! So when I saw that beautiful ring, I began to cry. I said yes."**

**"That's romantic," said Ginny. "And now it's the end of November and you're getting married next month!"**

**"Yeah," said Mafalda. "It has been the best year of my life." She got up from the kitchen table. "I gonna' get some rest."**

**"Okay," said Ginny. "I'm going to finish cleaning the dishes. Goodnight."**

**"Goodnight."**


	2. Chapter 2

**A month has passed. Snow started to fall, people started to decorate their homes, and Mafalda was getting ready for wedding at the end of the month. She was staying at the Burrow before her wedding, she stayed in Bill and Charlie's old room. **

**"Ginny. Help me with the Christmas decorations." Mrs. Weasley was carrying three boxes of Christmas decorations. Ginny took two and set them on the living room's floor. George, his wife Angelina, Percy his wife, Audrey, Bill his wife, Fleur, their daughter, Victorie, Ron, and Hermione were visiting.**

**"Okay," said Mrs. Weasley. "Now, boys, go get the Christmas tree."**

**"Mum," said Ron. "It's freezing outside!" Mrs. Weasley grabbed Ron's arm and got him up from his seat.**

**"Bill, George, help your brother." Bill and George got up from their seats.**

**"Wait a minute," said George. "What about Percy?"**

**"Percy just can from a long day of work from the office," said Mrs. Weasley. "He's tired, now go!"**

**"I came from a long day of work from my joke shop and I'm tired too," said George as he walked out of the door. Ginny was snuggling with Harry, Mafalda was talking to Hermione.**

**"So," said Hermione. "Where are you having your wedding?"**

**"In London," said Mafalda. "In this nice beautiful church!"**

**"That's great! Has Viktor seen it?"**

**"Once," said Mafalda. "But he's never been inside, though."**

**"I think it's a wonderful idea that you're having your wedding a few days before Christmas! Where will you go for your honeymoon?"**

**"Paris!"**

**"I love Paris!" said Hermione. "It's a beautiful place!"**

**"Paris iz beautiful," said Fleur, holding Victorie. "Spent many vacations there."**

**"Yeah," said Mafalda. "We'll be there until New Years."**

**"Christmas in Paris," said Hermione. "Must be beautiful during Christmas!"**

**Mrs. Weasley made hot chocolate for everyone. George, Bill, and Ron came back with the Christmas tree. Ginny and Fleur were decorating it. Mafalda went up to her room, it was a nice size room. It still had old items belonging to Bill and Charlie. Next to the bed, there was a picture of Viktor. Mafalda's snowy owl, Gizmo, was flying around the room. **

**Mafalda took out a sheet of paper and a pink pen. She began writing down her Bridesmaids:**

**1. Ginny Weasley, Maid of Honour.**

**2. Hermione Granger.**

**3. Fleur Weasley.**

**4. Audrey Weasley.**

**5. Astoria Greengrass.**

**6. Emma Dobbs.**

**7. Luna Lovegood.**

**8. Hannah Abbott.**

**9. Victorie Weasley, Flower Girl.**

**Mafalda folded the paper and put it in one of the drawers. She looked at herself in the mirror, she looked at her stomach. She looked at her red hair, and her eyes. She walked out of the bedroom and went back to the living room.**

**"Now," said Mrs. Weasley. "Percy, when will your father be home?"**

**"After midnight."**

**"Again? Alright, I've made chocolate chake, come on." Everyone got out of their seats. Ginny walked over to Mafalda.**

**"What is it?"**

**"I don't know," said Mafalda. "It feels like I should leave."**

**"Why?"**

**"It feels like I need to go with Viktor now," said Mafalda. "His family is not here, he's alone in his apartment."**

**"Well," said Ginny. "Do you want me to come with you?"**

**"No," Mafalda replied. "Enjoy your night. I'll be back later."**

**"Okay," said Ginny. Mafalda and Ginny hugged.**

**"Tell everyone I said 'bye'."**

**"No problem." Ginny let go of Mafalda. "Have a safe trip."**

**Mafalda walked out of the door and went to her car. She started the engine. The car started to move. Mafalda looked in the rearview mirror as the Burrow got farther and farther away.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mafalda arrived at Viktor's apartment in downtown London. It was ten o'clock, it took two hours from the Burrow to get there. Mafalda parked and exited the car. Viktor lived in Melville Apartments, it was a twenty story building, he lived on the sixteenth floor. Mafalda took the elevator to the sixteenth floor. She walked down a hall to get to apartment, 16C. Mafalda rung the doorbell.**

**A minute or two later, Viktor opened the door. "Mafalda, vhat are you doing here?" Viktor was wearing only black pajama pants.**

**"I thought you would want so company."**

**"You drove two hours to give me some company? You should be vith your family."**

**"Well, I wanted to come see you."**

**Viktor let Mafalda come inside. Viktor was more muscular than how he was during the Triwizard Tournament. The tv was on, and there was the smell of pizza in the apartment.**

**"Eating pizza?"**

**"Yeah." Viktor helped Mafalda take off her coat. He put it on the coat hanger. Mafalda walked over to the living room. **

**"Watching 'The Simpsons?'"**

**"Yeah," said Viktor walking over to the living room. "Only thing on. Do you vant some pizza?"**

**"No thanks." Mafalda went over to sit on the couch, Viktor sat next to her and turned off the tv.**

**"Hov is your family?"**

**"They're good. Getting ready for Christmas." Mafalda looked around Viktor's apartment. "Where's all your Christmas stuff?"**

**"Vhy vould a twenty-four year old man living on his own have a Christmas tree? Isn't that for families?"**

**"I guess so," said Mafalda. "But, starting next year, your gonna' have a Christmas tree in this living room!"**

**Viktor laughed. "Do you vant anything to drink?"**

**"Water, please?" Viktor got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen. "So, ready for the wedding?"**

**"I'm excited," said Viktor, while getting the water pitcher out of the refrigerator. "Kind of nervous, though."**

**"Me too," said Mafalda. "Did you pick your ushers yet?"**

**"Yeah,'' said Viktor, pouring water into a cup. "Eight right?"**

**"Right."**

**Viktor put the pitcher back into the refrigerator and walked back into the living room with the cup of water. He gave it to Mafalda.**

**"Thanks." Viktor sat back on the couch.**

**"I've picked Lev Zograf, Bill Veasley, Marko Dimova, Petar Paisi, Stefan Popov, Valentin Yotov, Angel Penev, and Milan Dinev."**

**"Durmstrang guys?"**

**"Yeah," said Viktor. "One vent to Hogvarts for the Trivizard Tournament."**

**"What about a page boy?"**

**"I vas thinking of Teddy Lupin."**

**"Teddy Lupin, Harry's godson?"**

**"Yeah," said Viktor. "He's three, right?"**

**"Yeah," said Mafalda.**

**"Do you think it vill be okay?"**

**"Of course."**

**"Okay. And what about you? Did you pick your bridesmaids?"**

**"Finished today," said Mafalda. "It's Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Astoria Greengrass, Audrey Weasley, Fleur Weasley, Emma Dobbs, Luna Lovegood, and Hannah Abbott. The maid of honour is Ginny.**

**"Flover girl?"**

**"Victorie."**

**"That's good. Hov's the baby?"**

**"The baby is doing good."**

**Viktor put his hand on Mafalda's stomach. He smiled. A few minutes later, he looked at Mafalda.**

**"You look tired."**

**"I am. I need to leave in a few."**

**"For vhat?"**

**"To get back to the Burrow."**

**"Vhy don't you just stay here for tonight? I'll drive you back tomorrow."**

**"I told Ginny I'll be back in a few hours."**

**"She'll probably know that you're here. Vould you want to drive about two hours back to the Burrow?"**

**"No. But, what am I going to wear?"**

**"You could vear one of my sveatpants and you could vear one of my t-shirts."**

**"Will it fit?"**

**"Mafalda, do you see hov big I am? Of course it vould fit."**

**"I guess I'm sleeping here for tonight."**

**Viktor smiled. Mafalda finished her cup of water, as she got up from her seat, Viktor took the cup for her.**

**"Don't you love the weekend?" asked Mafalda. **

**"Yeah," Viktor answered. "Don't need to vorry about Hogvarts teaching." Viktor cleaned the cup. "Ready to go to bed?"**

**"Yeah." Viktor and Mafalda walked to Viktor's bedroom. It was enormous. He grabbed a red t-shirt and black sweatpants from one of the shelves of his drawers. Mafalda walked over to the bathroom and changed. As she walked into the bedroom, Viktor was watching the news on the tv. **

**Mafalda got into the bed. She snuggled with Viktor.**

**"Goodnight," said Mafalda.**

**"Goodnight." Viktor kissed Mafalda on her head. Mafalda went to sleep as Viktor continued to watch tv.**


	4. Chapter 4

**It was ten o'clock in the morning. It was a cloudy Sunday morning. Mafalda slept in Viktor's king sized bed. Viktor cooked breakfast in the kitchen. Mafalda woke up, she looked around Viktor's quiet room. She smelled the smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen. She got out of the bed and walked to the kitchen.**

**"Goodmorning," said Viktor.**

**"Goodmorning. What are you cooking?"**

**"Pancakes, bacon, and eggs," said Viktor. "Your plate is already ready."**

**"Aww," said Mafalda. "Viktor, you're so sweet. But, you don't need too."**

**"I vant to treat you like a queen," said Viktor. "Vomen should be treated like queens."**

**"You are the most kindest man in this country," said Mafalda. She took her seat at the counter, there was a plate of two pancakes, bacon, eggs, and a cup of milk. Mafalda took a bite of the pancake. "Viktor, these are delicious!"**

**"Thanks. Learned from my mum." Viktor put a plate with about seven pancakes on the counter. **

**"Do you make this many pancakes when you're by yourself?"**

**"No," Viktor replied. "I usually eat like toast or cereal. Once in a vhile, I'll make breakfast."**

**"Is there anything that you can't do?"**

**Viktor laughed. "I guess there isn't!"**

**"How is your family getting here for the wedding?"**

**"Either apparate or by floo," said Viktor. "Fastest vay."**

**"How are we getting to Paris?"**

**"I booked tickets for a plane," said Viktor. "I really don't like the vhole apparate or floo thing. I'm registered, but, I don't like to use it."**

**"Yeah," said Mafalda. "Gets you dizzy and dirty." Viktor finished cooking and sat next to Mafalda.**

**"Vhen is rehearsal?"**

**"The day before the wedding."**

**"Vhy the day before?"**

**"Well, it usually just takes a day to remember and you want to remember it, right?"**

**Viktor smiled. "Right." Viktor and Mafalda continued to talk. About an hour later, Mafalda checked the time.**

**"It's eleven, I should get going."**

**"Okay," said Viktor.**

**"I'll go get changed."**

**Mafalda grabbed her clothes from the bedroom floor. She changed back to what she was wearing the night before. When she got out of the bathroom, Viktor was putting on a blue t-shirt.**

**"Ready?" asked Viktor.**

**"Ready."**

**Viktor got Mafalda's coat for her.**

**"Where's your coat?"**

**"I don't need one. It's not that cold outside."**

**"You think you're awesome!"**

**"I am awesome!" Viktor opened the door for Mafalda. They both took the elevator to the lobby. As they left the lobby, Viktor looked around. "I hate the snow."**

**"I love the snow," said Mafalda. "It's beautiful before people walk in it."**

**"It's just so slushy! It's becomes ice, vater, I like the spring better." Mafalda gave Viktor the car keys. They both entered the car. Viktor started the engine. The car left its parking space.**

**At about two o'clock in the afternoon, the car arrived in the front of the Burrow.**

**"Do you want to come in?" asked Mafalda.**

**"Sure," said Viktor. "Is it okay?"**

**"You're my soon to be husband, of course it's okay!"**

**Mafalda and Viktor got out of the car.**

**"You're telling me you're not cold?"**

**"Nope," replied Viktor. The two walked towards the door, Mafalda knocked. The two waited for a minute until Mrs. Weasley answered the door.  
**

**"Mafalda!" I was worried sick about you! Hello, Viktor!"**

**"Hi Mrs. Veasley." Mafalda and Viktor entered the Burrow.**

**"Your parents are worried too!"**

**"Didn't Ginny tell you I was at Viktor's house?"**

**"Yes, but she said you'll be back in a couple of hours! Eighteen hours later, and you're coming back home!"**

**"It vas my fault Mrs. Veasley," said Viktor. "Mafalda was tired and I told her to spend the night because I didn't vant her driving late at night."**

**"That's sweet of you Viktor," said Mrs. Weasley. "But she should of told someone where she was!"**

**"I'm sorry cousin Molly."**

**"Well, okay. Now go along." Mafalda and Viktor went to Mafalda's bedroom.**

**"Nice bedroom," said Viktor.**

**"It was Bill and Charlie's."**

**"You have a nice view in your vindow, though. You can see your Quidditch pitch."**

**"Ginny's probably out there," said Mafalda.**

**"Is it okay if I vent?" asked Viktor.**

**"No problem. I'm just gonna' rest. Being pregnant makes you tired."**

**"Okay," said Viktor. They kissed for a minute. Mafalda lied down on her bed, she took a nap. It was quiet, all you could hear were the yells coming from the Quidditch pitch. The Burrow was quiet, the only people in the Burrow were Mafalda and Mrs. Weasley. **


	5. Chapter 5

**The past two weeks have passed. It was the night before the wedding, Mafalda was staying at her parents' house, Ginny was spending the night. The house was holding a bachelorette party for Mafalda. **

**"When will the guests be here?" asked Mafalda.**

**"In a hour," said Ginny. Mafalda and Ginny were getting ready in Mafalda's bathroom. "What are your parents doing for food?"**

**"I think we are going out to a restaurant," Mafalda left the bathroom wearing a blue dress. Mafalda's bedroom was pink. It had many hearts on the walls. Ginny left the bathroom wearing a red dress.**

**"The dress looks good on you," said Ginny. "Even when you're pregnant."**

**"Thanks."**

**An hour has passed, Hermione and Fleur were already there.**

**"So," said Hermione. "What are we going to do at your party?"**

**"Well," said Mafalda. "We are going out to eat."**

**"That's good," said Fleur. "Iz it a nice restaurant?"**

**"It's called Venice," said Ginny. "It's by the London Eye."**

**"What'z the London Eye?"**

**"A ferris wheel," said Hermione. The doorbell rung. **

**"I'll get it," said Ginny. Ginny opened the door, it was Astoria Greengrass.**

**"Ginny."**

**"Astoria." Astoria walked into the house, she joined the other girls in the living room. Mafalda hugged her.**

**In the next half hour, about twenty women arrived at the house. Mrs. Prewett walked into the living room.**

**"Is everybody here?"**

**"Yeah, mum."**

**"Okay," said Mrs. Prewett. "I'll drive ten of you while your father will drive the other ten. The twenty women walked out of the house.**

**"Thiz iz going to be fun!" said Fleur.**

**"So, Mafalda," said Astoria. "Are you excited for your wedding?"**

**"Very," said Mafalda. "How are you and Draco?"**

**"We are fine," said Mafalda. "Is it okay if he comes to the wedding tomorrow?"**

**"Of course," said Mafalda. About five minutes later, the women split to the two cars.**

**"Everyone ready?" asked Mrs. Prewett starting the engine.**

**"Yeah," said all the girls. The car drove off to the street, followed by Mr. Prewett's car. About twenty minutes later, the two cars arrived at Venice.**

**"It looks nice," said Hermione.**

**"I wonder if it's up to Fleur's standerds?" whispered Ginny. The twenty-two people entered the entrance.**

**"Good evening," said the waiter. "Reservation name?"**

**"Prewett," said Mafalda. "For twenty-two."**

**"Right this way." The waiter showed the group into the back of the restaurant. There was a long table with twenty-two seats.**

**"Thank you," said Ginny. Mafalda sat next to Ginny at the middle of the table.**

**"So," said Ginny. "What is Viktor doing tonight?"**

**"Hanging out with some of his old Durmstrang friends."**

**"Bachelor party?"**

**"He says it isn't." Mafalda looked at the menu. "I think I'm going to have the lobster."**

**"Loberster iz very good," said Fleur. "Served it in Beauxbatons."**

**"While we had porridge they had lobster," whispered Ginny.**

**"I hate muggle food," said a woman from the other side of the table. "doesn't taste good."**

**"You only have magical food?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Interesting."**

**The group stayed at the restaurant for two hours.**

**"I'll pay the bill," said Mr. Prewett. The group got out of their seats. They walked out of the hotel.**

**"Thanks everyone for coming," said Mafalda.**

**"No problem," said Hermione. "Thanks for having us." Thirty minutes later, everybody arrived back at the Prewett home. Mafalda said her goodbyes to everybody.**

**"I'll see you tomorrow!" Mafalda closed the door. "I'm already for tomorrow! Time to go to bed."**

**"It's eleven o'clock," said Ginny. "Don't you want to enjoy your last hours single?"**

**"I have four month baby inside of me," said Mafalda. "I'm tired!"**


	6. Chapter 6

**It was seven in the morning. The doorbell rung. Mrs. Prewett opened the door.**

**"It was Hermione, Fleur, and Audrey, and Victorie."**

**"Hi girls," said Mrs. Prewett.**

**"Hi Mrs. Prewett," said Hermione. The three women entered the house.**

**"Where's Mafalda and Ginny?" asked Audrey.**

**"Ginny is getting Mafalda ready. You have your dresses with you?"**

**"Yez ma'm," said Fleur. Ginny walked down to the living room. **

**"Hi everyone," said Ginny. "Ready for today?!"**

**"Yeah," said Fleur. The doorbell rung.**

**"I'll get it," said Ginny. Ginny opened the door. "Hi Luna!"**

**"Hi Ginny," said Luna Lovegood, she entered the house. "Very lovely house." In the past ten minutes, Astoria, Hannah, and Emma arrived at the house.**

**The women were changing in Mafalda's bedroom.**

**"Do you think I look good?" asked Mafalda.**

**"Of course," said Ginny.**

**"Do you think the wedding will be good?"**

**"You rehearsed it yesterday afternoon," said Ginny. "Of course!"**

**"The Durmstrang boys are pretty cute," said Emma.**

**"Aren't all the Durmstrang boys cute?" asked Hannah.**

**"Do you think Viktor is there?"**

**"It's nine o'clock," said Ginny. "The wedding starts at eleven. Of course not!"**

**"I'm going to faint."**

**"It will be fine," said Astoria.**

**"How are we going to get there?" asked Hermione.**

**"Two cars," said Ginny. "They're pretty nice."**

**"How far is it from your house?" asked Astoria.**

**"Twenty minutes from here," said Mafalda. The door knocked.**

**"Who iz it?" asked Fleur.**

**"Mrs. Prewett!"**

**"Come in," said Fleur. Mrs. Prewett walked in.**

**"You all look beautiful!"**

**"Thanks," said Hannah. Mrs. Prewett walked over to Mafalda.**

**"How are you doing?"**

**"Pretty nervous," said Mafalda.**

**"Don't worry," said Mrs. Prewett. "It will be great." Mrs. Prewett hugged Mafalda.**

**"Thanks mum."**

**"Anytime." Mrs. Prewett walked over to the door. "The cars will be here in an hour."**

**For the next hour, the girls continued to get ready. **

**"Mum told me Viktor just arrived at the wedding," said Ginny. "With an applause."**

**"An applause?" asked Mafalda. "What in the world?!"**

**"Most famous Quidditch player, hello!" said Emma.**

**"It's just strange, though," said Ginny. "The church is packed from front to back."**

**"Packed," said Astoria "Wow!" The door knocked.**

**"Who is it?" asked Hannah.**

**"Mrs. Prewett."**

**"Come in." Mrs. Prewett entered the room.**

**"Your father and I are leaving now."**

**"Okay," said Mafalda. "I'll see you there."**

**Mrs. Prewett left and closed the door. Hannah looked out the window.**

**"Pretty nice black cars," said Hannah. "Your parents paid for those?"**

**"No," said Mafalda. "Viktor."**

**"Amazing," said Hannah.**

**Ten minutes later, the girls walked down to the living room.**

**"Are we all ready?" asked Ginny.**

**"Yup," said Fleur, carrying Victorie.**

**"Ready Mafalda?"**

**"Ready.'' Ginny led the way out of the house. "The car holds five people each."**

**"Okay,'' said Ginny. "The first car will be Mafalda, me, Victorie, Fleur, and Hermione. The second car will be Luna, Hannah, Emma, and Audrey."**

**"Okay," said the girls. The girls split the two cars. The two cars started to move, heading to the church.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The two cars arrived in the back entrance of the church. It was 10:30 in the morning. Mafalda got out of the car first, followed by Ginny. There was a man waiting for them at the entrance.**

**"Hello," said the man.**

**"Good morning," said Mafalda.**

**"I'll be showing you to your waiting room," said the man. "A private hallway to the front of the church."**

**"Great," said Ginny. The man led the girls to the front of the church into a large waiting room.**

**"Here you go," said the man.**

**"Thank you," said Ginny. She turned to Mafalda. "How will the ushers know we are here?"**

**"I told my mum to tell them when we get here," said Mafalda. **

**"I'll call her," said Hermione. "She took out her cell phone from her purse. "I have her number." Hermione dialed Mrs. Prewett's number.**

**"Hi Mrs. Prewett," said Hermione. "We are in the waiting room. Yeah, tell the ushers to enter the door from the left of the church's entrance. Okay. Thanks. Bye." Hermione put her phone back in her purse.**

**"How do you know where the door is?" asked Ginny.**

**"I looked around the church yesterday," said Hermione. **

**"Is anyone going to come down this hallway?" asked Hannah.**

**"No," said Mafalda. "This hallway is closed only for the bride, bridesmaids, and ushers. Not even Viktor can come back here."**

**"Wow!" said Hannah. "Not even the groom can come back here! How will the ushers know where the door is?"**

**"Ginny showed them the way yesterday," said Mafalda. There was a knock at the door.**

**"Obviously it's the ushers," said Ginny. "Luna, can you answer it?"**

**"Sure," said Luna. She opened the door. Lev Zograf entered the room. The other eight waited in the hallway.**

**"Hi girls," said Lev.**

**"Hi," said the girls.**

**"Lev," said Mafalda. "How's Viktor?"**

**"He vas shaking the vay to the church."**

**"Viktor was shaking?"**

**"Yeah," said Lev. "He said over and over he vas super nervous."**

**"How are you doing?"**

**"I'm a little nervous," said Lev.**

**"Everyone must be nervous. Does Viktor know where you went? I didn't tell Viktor we were doing this."**

**"No," said Lev.**

**The past thirty minutes have passed, it was now eleven o'clock. **

**"Are you ready?" asked Ginny.**

**"Ready." The girls got into place. Ginny stood next to Lev, Hannah next to Marko, Emma next to Petar, Luna next to Stefan, Audrey next to Valentin, Astoria next to Angel, Hermione next to Milan, and Fleur next to Bill. Mafalda stood in the back. The group made it to the front of the church. The doors were closed, waiting there was Mr. Prewett and Teddy Lupin.**

**"You guys ready?" asked Mr. Prewett.**

**"Yeah," said Ginny. Teddy was holding both of the rings. "Teddy you go now."**

**Lev slowly opened the door for Teddy, he walked down the aisle. **

**"Teddy made it to Viktor," said Lev. "Ready?"**

**"Ready," said Ginny.**

**"One, two, and three." Mafalda moved out of sight. Lev, opened the door. Lev and Ginny walked down the aisle, followed by Hannah and Marko, Emma and Petar, Luna and Stefan, Audrey and Valentin, Astoria and Angel, Hermione and Milan, and Bill and Fleur. The flower girl, Victorie followed the ushers and bridesmaids.**

**"Are you ready?" asked Mr. Prewett.**

**"Ready."**

**"One, two, three." Mr. Prewett opened the door, the audience rose to their feet. Mr. Prewett and Mafalda walked down the aisle. Mafalda looked at Viktor the entire time. Viktor looked at Mafalda the entire time. As the two made it to the front of the church. Viktor grabbed out his hand, Mafalda took it, and Mr. Prewett went to his seat.**

**The wedding lasted for two hours. Everyone smiled.**

**"I now present you husband and wife," said the officiant. "You may now kiss the bride." Viktor lifted Mafalda's veil. The two looked into each other's eyes. They kissed, the entire church clapped and got up to their feet.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The wedding ended five hours ago, the reception started at four o'clock, it was held at a banquet hall in London. Mafalda danced with her father and with Viktor. There were many toasts and lots of food. Viktor made a wonderful toast to Mafalda, and Mafalda made a wonderful toast to Viktor.**

**"Thank you for coming everybody," said Ginny. "Now it's time for the exit of the husband and wife." Viktor and Mafalda left their seats. Mafalda hugged Ginny as she left. Viktor and Mafalda said 'bye' to all the bridesmaids and ushers. Mafalda took Viktor's hand. Everyone clapped and got out of their seats to follow Viktor and Mafalda.**

**As the two made it outside, waiting there was a black limo. Everyone continued to clap. Viktor and Mafalda walked to the limo. Viktor opened the door for Mafalda, she got in followed by Viktor.**

**"This vas the best day of my life," said Viktor as the car left the banquet hall.**

**"Mines too," said Mafalda. "I can't wait for Paris!"**

**"Me neither," said Viktor. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I vill love you until I die."**

**"You are so sweet," said Mafalda. "I will love you until the day I die, I will never let you go." Viktor smiled and kissed Mafalda.**

**"I vill never let anyone hurt you," said Viktor. "I'll be here for you always." Viktor kissed Mafalda and hugged her. The two smiled as they looked out of the window, with a full moon in the sky. The car drove out of the city, headed for the airport. It was now a new life for Mafalda Prewett Krum, and her new husband, Viktor Krum. It was a new beginning.**


End file.
